a new year a new mystery
by black stone cherry 41
Summary: when the students of anubis return for a new year four students are dragged into the biggest mystery yet.
1. Chapter 1

**in the story 4 students have special powers and a new mystery is opened.**

* * *

so Patricia, Jerome, Nina, Eddie, Amber, Alfie, Mara, Mick, Joy and Fabian have all got back to the house to start the new year without any mysteries but little did they know four of then would be a huge part of the mystery that is about to start.

they are all talking until Trudy entered the room.

"ok so nina and patricia you will be in nina and amber's old room, amber, joy and mara you will be in eddie and fabian's old room, jerome and eddie will be in joy, patricia and mara's old room and fabian, alfie and mick will be in alfie and jerome's old room ok." said trudy.

"ok." was the responses then every one went to their new rooms.

***in nina and trixie's room***

"so still got a crush on fabian or have you finally moved on from stutter rutter?" asked trixie to nina.

"yes I've moved on. so who do you like" asked a curious nina.

"at the same time ok?"

"ok"

"one"

"two"

"three"

at the same time one said "eddie" and one said "jerome" (an: you have to guess who said who until i tell you who likes who) and were both shocked by the answer.

"i did not see that coming." commented a shocked trixie

"ditto."

"DINNER."

"lets go and we can talk about this later ok"

"sure thing trixie."

* * *

**so i would like for people to tell me some of the couples that you would like in the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**amber's pov:**

i can't belive i'm not rooming with nina this year. i have to room with joy and mara, oh joy. well at least its not as bad as rooming with patricia. i just finished unpacking and i couldn't help but think about my crush-.

"amber i asked you a question." joy said snapping me out of my thought just as i was getting to think about-.

"amber, joy asked you who you like." mara commented again snapping me out of my thoughts.

"all at the same time ok?" i asked.

"ok one."

"two."

"three."

all at the same time one said "fabian", one said "mick" and one said "alfie".

"that is so cool i need to create some more scrapbooks and throw away my "fabina" one and my other ones that involve mick, fabian alfie but not us." i had to say.

"DINNER" i heard trudy say.

"lets go or the guys will eat it all." mara pointed out.

"ok, i'm hungry anyway" joy said then we all left the room to go eat dinner


	3. Chapter 3

**joy's pov:**

so i just finished unpacking. i cant believe i have to room with amber and Mara, i mean i'm ok with rooming with Mara but amber, now i don't think i can take it for a whole year, the only good thing is that they both promised me that they wont tell anyone that i like -.

"joy i asked you a question." i heard a very annoyed Patricia say.

"what was it again?" i asked.

"i asked if you still like stutter rutter or have moved on?" Tricia asked. ok now that annoys me i never liked Fabian i just pretended to to make ? jealous.

"i never liked Fabian i just pretended to to make someone jealous." i answered truthfully which caused a very awkward silence.

"well this is awkward." i heard jerome say. i saw alfie, nina, tricia and eddie shear a look with jerome.

"FOOD FIGHT." screamed alfie, nina, jerome, eddie and tricia.

ok so first day back and we are off to an awesome start at least we don't have to wear a uniform for school anymore. just then i got fit with some spaghetti thrown by alfie. just as i was about to through some back trudy entered the room.

"oh dears. ok who started it?" trudie questioned. we all pointed to nina, alfie, tricia, eddie and jerome. "ok everyone get cleaned up and nina, patricia, jerome, eddie and alfie will clean up ok."

so we all got up, mick and fabian went to their room, amber, mara and i want to our room and nina, jeroma, tricia, eddie and alfie started to clean up

**jerome's pov:**

ok so alfie, eddie and i are cleaning up the table and nina and trixie are doing the washing up. as i was putting something in the bin i saw nina and trixie whispering about something, i just chose to ignore it. so i wet back to cleaning the table when i saw trixie walking into the dining room with her finger to her lips, i knew she was going to put something into eddies hair because alfie and i saw her, so i was watching and then she put soap into eddies hair, so funny alfie and i started to laugh when i felt someone put something into my hair, so i turned around and saw nina standing their laughing, so i turned to face eddie and we both nodded. eddie started chasing trixie around and i started to chase nina around when i saw trudy enter again

"my word you just don't know when to quit do you? tell you what you go back to your rooms and i'll clean up this mess ok."

"ok." we all replied and went back to our rooms.

* * *

**also tell me who you want as couple's just keep in mind joy cant like fabian ok.**


	4. Chapter 4

**the next day:**

the boys were already ready to go to school and were eating breakfast just as joy, Mara and amber entered the room.(outfits on profile)

"morning." says a very very happy amber.

"hi." was the guys responses.

just then Nina and Patricia walk in the room.(outfits on profile)

"wow."was heard by the guys.

"close your mouths or you'll catch fly's." said a smirking patricia.

"ok never thought i'd see the day that trixie wearing something with an american flag on it." Jerome stated smirking.

"i never thought i'd see the day you'd be as stupid as amber." responded a smirking trixie.

"trixie we need to go to school to do you-know-what." says a nervous nina

"wha- oh right soz got to go see you losers later." and with that the duo left.

"ok now that is really suspicious don't you agree?" asked a suspicious eddie.

"yer i know but i guess well find out eventualy." respinded fabina.

"ok so lets get to school." mara stated

"ok." then they all left for school

**at school:**

"hurry up trixie."

"nina its a bit hard to run in these shoes."

"just hurry up or well be late ok."

"ok."

they kept running (well best they could) until they got to the drama room.

"good to see you girls." said Mr. sweat.

"good to tee you too Mr. sweet." nina replied.

"good so why don't you go get ready." Mr. sweet said

"sure just tell us when to start the song." said trixie.

"ok."

"ok bye Mr. sweet."

"bye girls."

so the girls went back stage to get ready (outfits on profile) and when they were ready people started to enter the drama room for assembly. when everyone was seated Mr. sweet began the assembly and was going on about the rules of the school and the new uniform code until he introduced nina and patricia.

"now we have a very special performance by PJ and NR." announced Mr. sweet.

the curtains opened and you can see nina and patricia standing on stage in their outfits. then the music began.

trixie: Someday I let you in  
Treat you right  
Drive you outa your mind  
Ooo

nina: You've never met a chick like me  
Burn so bright  
I'm gonna make you blind

both: Always want what you can't have  
Is it so bad  
If you don't get what you wanted  
Make you feel good  
As I'm with you  
Wanna shape ya boy  
Lets get it started!  
CHORUS:  
Give it up  
You can't win  
Cuz I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby

patricia: So stop trying to walk away  
No you wont ever leave me behind  
(Noooo)

nina: You better believe that I'm here to stay  
(That's right)  
Cuz your the shade and I'm the sunshine  
(Ooooohh)

both: Look at me boy  
Cuz I got you  
Where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting  
Wanna shake you  
Wanna break you  
Take a backseat boy  
Cuz now I'm driving  
CHORUS:  
Give it up  
You can't win  
Cuz I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up  
Ooooooo  
Yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah yeah  
Oooohhhhhh  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby  
Yeah if you are my baby  
And I'll make you crazy toniiight  
Look at me boy  
Cuz I got you  
Where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting  
Wanna shake you  
Wanna break you  
Take a backseat boy  
Cuz now I'm driving  
Give it up  
You can't win  
Cuz I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up  
Wooahhh  
YEAH

the crowd was going wild.

"hi i'm PJ."

"hi i'm NR."

"the song is 'called give it up'."

"thanks for listening to our song."

"hope you likes it."

"another." the crowd screamed.

"you want another."

"sure."

"ok hears a song called 'make it in america'."

patricia: Got a one way ticket down a 2 way street  
Got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet  
I'm just trying to make it in America  
Only thing to my name is an old t-shirt  
Faded 1985 from a Stones concert  
And I'm dying to make in America  
And I'm singing the words to my favorite song  
With the rag top down and my glasses on  
And I'm driving straight through America

both: I wanna taste the sun  
Baby I'm born to run  
I got a feeling that im not the only one  
I, I wanna show some skin  
Yeah baby I need the ocean  
And you can stop me now I've got my heart in motion  
I want to make it in America  
Make it in America

nina: I can see my star sunset and vine  
Gonna carve my name in the Hollywood sign  
Yeah I gotta, gotta make it in America  
See me wearin a smile, even if I'm broke  
I'll be singing the words from a song I wrote  
And I called it make it in America

both: I wanna taste the sun  
Baby I'm born to run  
I got a feeling that I'm not the only one  
I, I wanna show some skin  
Baby I need the ocean  
And you can stop me now I've got my heart in motion  
I wanna make it in America  
Make it in America

patricia: I can feel the sweat dripping down my face  
I can hear my heart as it starts to race

nina: Yeah sometimes this worlds such a lonely place  
If I just push on I know that

both: I wanna taste the sun  
Baby I'm born to run  
I got a feeling that I'm not the only one  
I, I wanna show some skin  
Baby I need the ocean  
And you can stop me now I've got my heart in motion  
I wanna make it in America  
Make it in America

the crowd was going belletristic

"thanks for listening to PJ and i sing."

"yer thanks."

"another." the crowd screamed again.

"ok if you want another."

"i think they do want another NR."

"ok hears 'you don't know me'."

patricia: You think you know me  
But you don't know me  
You think you own me  
But you can't control me

You look at me and there's just one thing that you see  
So listen to me  
Listen to me

both: You push me back  
I push you back  
Harder, harder  
You scream at me  
I scream at you  
Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder

I'm dangerous so I'm warning you  
But you're not afraid of me  
And I can't convince you  
You don't know me

nina: You think you got me  
But you don't get me  
You think you want me  
But you don't know what you're getting into

There's so much more to me then what you think you see  
So listen to me  
Just listen to me

both: You push me back  
I push you back  
Harder, harder  
You scream at me  
I scream at you  
Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder

I'm dangerous so I'm warning you  
But you're not afraid of me  
And I can't convince you  
You don't know me

nina: And the longer that you stay, the ice is melting

patricia: And the pain feels okay, it feels okay (hey)

both: You push me back  
I push you back  
You scream at me  
I scream at you  
Louder _[x9]_

You push me back  
I push you back  
Harder, harder  
You scream at me  
I scream at you  
Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder

I'm dangerous so I'm warning you  
But you're not afraid of me  
And I can't convince you  
And I don't have to  
I think you know me

then they left the stage to go get changed back to their school clothes.


	5. Chapter 5

**the first lesson of the day (french).**

Mrs. valantine is teaching.

"ok so i want every pair to have a conversation in front of the class. first up is nina and patricia."

"ok." the duo said and went up to the front of class.

"alors pourquoi avez-vous où avez-vous porté votre top drapeau britannique."(so why did you where did you wear your British flag top.)

"probablement la même raison que vous portiez vos vos shorts drapeau américain."(probably the same reason you wore your your american flag shorts.)

"oh si à cause de vous-savez-qui?(oh so because of you-know-who?)

"voldemort qui saviez-vous? mais yer. alors pourquoi êtes-vous en short american flag?"(voldemort who did you know? but yer. so why are you wearing american flag shorts?)

"pourquoi voulez-vous savoir? et si vous dites vous-savez-dont le nom je vais dire à la classe de votre vous-savez-dont le nom."(why do you want to know? and if you say you-know-whose name i will tell the class your you-know-whose name.)

"si c'est à cause de ed-vous-savez-qui. désolé c'était une erreur."(so it is because of ed- you-know-who. sorry it was a mistake.)

"ok girls sit down now and i would like eddie and jerome to go to the front."

"ok." so one duo sat down and another duo goes up to the front.

"Ok, donc glissement de nina place était vraiment intéressant."(ok so nina's slip up was really interesting.)

"yer il était. si jerome, qu'allez-vous faire pour faire la chose dont nous avons parlé."(yer it was. so jerome what are you going to do to do the thing we talked about.)

"c'est un secret de sorte que vas-tu faire parce que je sais que tr-vous-savez-qui est une personne très difficile à impressionner."(it's a secret so what are you going to do because i know that tr- you-know-who is quite a hard person to impress.)

just then the bell rings and everyone gets their stuff together and go to drama.

* * *

**so that gives you a clue about some of the couples that will be in this story. remember to R&R. and don't forget to say what couples you want in the story and i mite change it so some people get cheated on or something.**


	6. Chapter 6

**in the second lesson of the day(drama):**

"ok i want people in pairs or threes for this exercise and before you start moving i will pick the groups." said Mr. Niel said

"the groups are who you share a room with. now i want every group to think of a thyme for a play and then write the play based on that thyme."

"ok."

"good now get to work."

***with amber, joy and mara***

"so i think we should do a love story." said amber after hearing the slip ups in french.

"yer and it can have 5 girl and 5 boy main characters." input a happy joy.

"yer and for the characters we can have a girly girl, a joker, a bad boy, a prankster, a happy girl, a athlete, a geek, a nerd, a rocker and a american." said mara.

"yer and the rocker and american can be best friends, the girly girl, happy girl any the geek can be best friends, the joker, the nerd and the athlete can be beat friends and the prankster and bad boy can be best friends." said joy.

"total but we need names." said mara.

"i know the joker can be called alex swayer, the bad boy can be called burkely duffield, the prankster can be called eugene simon, the nerd can be called brad kavanagh, the athlete can be called bobby lockwood, the happy girl can be called klariza clayton, the american can be called nathalia ramos, the rocker can be called jade ramsey, the geek can be called tasie lawrence ans tha girly girl can be called ana mulvoy ten." said amber

"defiantly." said joy and mara

just then the bell goes and every one goes to music class

**in music:**

"hello class. today i would like some people to perform just to see were your at." said Mr. kroeger.

"ok."

"ok so can patricia preform something please."

"ok."

"Friday night boys and the PBR  
Chasing Jack, getting wrecked  
In small town bars  
You're a big city roller  
In N-Y-C  
A sharp dressed man  
Just like ZZ

Holding right back in a leather jacket  
I like riding bitch  
Or sitting on the back  
Pretty boys at the university  
Watching them walk  
In their Levi jeans

I can't help but fall  
God bless em all

American boys  
Gotta love em, gotta need em  
Gotta want em  
They're my drug of choice  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
American boys  
Wanna slay em, wanna lay em  
Wanna play em  
They're my favourite toys  
American, American boys

Metal head boys  
In the back of a Camaro  
Banging to Metallica  
On the radio  
From an all-star stud  
To a punk like you  
We've got so many flavours  
That I just can't choose

They rock the world  
Of this American girl

American boys  
Gotta love em, gotta need em  
Gotta want em  
They're my drug of choice  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
American boys  
Wanna slay em, wanna lay em  
Wanna play em  
They're my favourite toys  
American, American boys

_[Solo]_

I've been every where  
And nothing compares  
(American boys)  
Ain't nothing like em  
Rock me like em, yeah  
(American boys)

Now make a move  
Do what you do

American boys  
Gotta love em, gotta need em  
Gotta want em  
They're my drug of choice  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
American boys  
Wanna slay em, wanna lay em  
Wanna play em  
They're my favourite toys  
American boys"

"very good now eddie."

"ok."

"I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
Screamin'

_[CHORUS]_  
No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in

You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'

_[CHORUS]_

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in

We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered "what was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin'  
"That's my dad outside the car!"  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
we were switching our positions  
I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing  
Screamin'

_[CHORUS]_

So come on baby, get in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in  
Get in, just get in"

"very good and a good chose of song. now nina."

"ok."

"Uh, yeah you can do it

I didn't give a damn what you say to me  
I don't really care what you think of me  
Cause either way you're gonna think what you believe  
There's nothing you could say that would hurt me

I'm better off without you anyway  
I thought it would be hard but I'm OK  
I don't need you if you're gonna be that way  
Because with me, it's all or nothing

I'm sick of this shit, don't deny  
You're a waste of time  
I'm sick of this shit, don't ask why

_[Chorus]_  
I hate you now  
So go away from me  
You're gone, so long  
I can do better, I can do better  
Hey, hey you  
I found myself again  
That's why you're gone  
I can do better, I can do better

You're so full of shit  
I can't stand the way you act  
I just can't comprehend  
I don't think that you can handle it  
I'm way over, over it

I will drink as much lemoncello as I can  
And I'll do again and again  
I don't really care what you have to say  
Cause you know, you know you're nothing

(I'm so sick)  
I'm sick of your shit, don't deny  
You're a waste of time  
I'm sick of your shit, don't ask why

_[Chorus]_

_[Bridge]_  
What'd you say  
I told you so  
You know that  
Cause I always know  
Get outta my face  
Hey hey  
You're not my taste  
Hey hey  
I am so  
Sick of you  
You're on my nerves  
I want to puke  
Get outta my face  
Hey hey  
You're not my taste  
Hey hey  
Hey hey  
Hey hey

_[Chorus X2]"_

" very good now jerome."

"ok."

"Smoke another cigarette

Reminisce on a girl I met  
Watch another day pass me bye  
A country road that takes me home  
The only place that I've ever known  
I sure do love that Rocky Mountain sky

Just like the seasons I'm gonna change  
Like the clouds I'm rollin' on  
Hey, Merle Haggard I know what you mean  
When you say sing me back home

Got my wheels stretched out on a road  
Them yellow lines that free my soul  
Mama always said that I was born to roam  
Headed down the highway  
Livin' life the free way  
Today I'm here but tomorrow I'm gone

Just like the seasons I'm gonna change  
Like the clouds I'm rollin' on  
Hey, Merle Haggard I know what you mean  
When you say sing me back home

I've smoked another cigarette  
Reminisced on the girls I've met  
Watched another day pass me bye

Just like the seasons I'm gonna change  
Like the clouds I'm rollin' on  
Hey, Merle Haggard I know what you mean  
When you say sing me back home"

"very good now mara."

"ok."

"Went walking through town just the other day  
with nothin much to do.  
As the sun came breakin down through the clouds  
I never seen the sky so blue  
I saw a cajun man with a red guitar singing on the side of the street  
I threw a handful of change in his beat up case and said play me a country beat  
And it sounded like...

Met up with some friends outside of town  
we were headed towards the lake  
I hopped into the back of a jacked up jeep and felt the wind upon my face  
We got to the spot and the sun was hot, everybody was feelin fine.  
So we jumped on in for a midday swim and then we lost all track of time.

It was the perfect day  
What I'd give if I could find a way to stay  
Lost in this moment now  
Ain't worried about tomorrow  
When you're busy livin in a perfect day.

As the moon came out and the fire burned  
everybody was singin along  
To some Ramblin' Man a little Curtis Loew and all them feel good songs  
We danced all night without a care, no place we'd rather be  
Cause these are the days we'll talk about, when we lived so wild and free

It was the perfect day  
What I'd give if I could find a way to stay  
Lost in this moment now  
Ain't worried about tomorrow  
When you're busy livin in a perfect day.

We were sittin in the sand as he grabbed my hand  
And then leaned in for a kiss  
I couldn't help but think with the stars above it don't get much better than this

It was the perfect day  
What I'd give if I could find a way to stay  
Lost in this moment now  
Ain't worried about tomorrow  
When you're busy livin, feels like dreamin', slowly drifting, through this perfect day."

"very good now mick."

"ok."

"Drip, drip, drip, drip, drip  
Drip, drip, drip, drip, drip  
Drip, drip, drip, drip, drip  
Drip, drip, drip, drip

I shouldn't laugh but I know I'm a failure in your eyes  
I know it's daft but I guess that I know it deep inside  
It feels like we're ready to crack these days, you and I  
When it's just the two of us, only the two of us, I could die

You left my heart like an abandoned car  
Old and worn out, no use at all  
But I used to be free

We're gonna separate ourselves tonight  
We're always running scared but holding knives  
But there's a black chandelier  
It's casting shadows and lies

Drip, drip, drip, drip

I'll sit in silence for the rest of my life if you'd like  
Dressing our wings with industrial gloves made of wire  
Feel it penetrating the skin, we begin to relax  
When it's just the two of us, and a cute little cup of cyanide

You left my heart like an abandoned car  
Old and worn out, no use at all  
But I used to be free

We're gonna separate ourselves tonight  
We're always running scared but holding knives  
But there's a black chandelier  
It's casting shadows and lies

We're gonna separate ourselves tonight  
We're always running scared but holding knives  
But there's a black chandelier

You left my heart like an abandoned car  
Old and worn out, no use at all  
But I used to be free

We're gonna separate ourselves tonight  
We're always running scared but holding knives  
But there's a black chandelier  
It's casting shadows and lies

We're gonna separate ourselves tonight  
We're always running scared but holding knives  
But there's a black chandelier"

"very good now joy."

"ok."

"Can I have a map? I'm getting lost in your eyes  
That's the first thing you said  
And when I looked up, yeah it was no surprise  
So much hair-gel was applied to your head

I'm a V.I.P, that's what you told me  
But I only see a visitors pass  
Here's a tip for free  
Since you don't know me  
And even though you didn't ask

'Cause I'm movin' faster, faster, faster, faster than boys (boys)  
You're basically a disaster, 'saster, you leave me no choice (no choice)  
You leave me no,  
No no, no no- o-woah.  
Yeah you, you've got to go  
Faster, faster, faster faster than boys (faster than boys)

I don't have the time to be waiting around  
For someone with a fake I.D  
Seriously, you need to get out of town  
This picture's just a little bit creepy

I love Hall and Oates, you like Spaghetti O's  
Something tells me we don't fit  
Here's a tip for free  
Since you don't know me  
I think you're gonna catch on quick

'Cause I'm movin' faster, faster, faster, faster than boys (boys)  
You're basically a disaster, 'saster, you leave me no choice (no choice)  
You leave me no,  
No no, no no- o-woah  
Yeah you, you've got to go  
Faster, faster, faster, faster than boys (faster than boys)

It's not me, it's you  
Why you gotta look so sad?  
I can't lie, it's true  
Your pick up line was just that bad

So get on with it, 'cause I'm just a waste of your time (time)  
Penny for my thoughts, when I should have charged a dime

'Cause I'm movin' faster, faster, faster, faster than boys (boys)  
You're basically a disaster, 'saster, you leave me no choice (no choice)  
You leave me no,  
No no, no no- o-woah  
Yeah you, you've got to go  
Faster, faster, faster, faster than boys (faster than boys)"

"very good now alfie."

"ok."

"Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark  
Can't be sure when they've hit their mark, mark  
And besides in the mean, mean time  
I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart

I'm in the de-details with the devil  
So now the world can never get me on my level  
I just gotta get you out of the cage  
I'm a young lover's rage  
Gonna need a spark to ignite

My songs know what you did in the dark

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark

All the writers keep writing what they write  
Somewhere another pretty vein just died  
I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see  
That you're the antidote to everything except for me

A constellation of tears on your lashes  
Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes  
In the end everything collides  
My childhood spat back out the monster that you see

My songs know what you did in the dark

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark

My songs know what you did in the dark  
(My songs know what you did in the dark)

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark"

"very good now amber."

"ok."

"You're my best friend, my baby  
There's no doubts or maybes  
You're my best friend, my baby  
There's no doubts or maybes

_[Chorus x2:]_  
You give me butterflies  
You make me feel like I can fly  
You got my head in the clouds  
You lift me off the ground  
And I don't wanna come down

I can't help but smile when I see you  
My heart beats so fast when I'm around you  
I can't control what I feel inside (you give me butterflies)  
Put me on cloud nine

You're the one that really understands me  
I can be who I am (you never try to change me)  
Even when it rains and I'm going threw thangs  
You're always there and you never complain

_[Chorus x2:]_  
You give me butterflies  
You make me feel like I can fly  
You got my head in the clouds  
You lift me off the ground  
And I don't wanna come down

You're my beautiful butterfly  
Like a rainbow in the sky  
You gave me wings now I can fly  
You told me never let life pass you by

Everytime I'm sad you make me laugh  
Even when I'm down you lift me up  
Even when I cry you make me smile  
You turn my bad days all around

_[Chorus x2:]_  
You give me butterflies  
You make me feel like I can fly  
You got my head in the clouds  
You lift me off the ground  
And I don't wanna come down

You spread my wings (like a butterfly)  
Make me wanna sing (feel like I can fly)  
You make me feel (like I'm you're butterfly)  
It's just you and me (high up in the sky)

You spread my wings (like a butterfly)  
Make me wanna sing (feel like I can fly)  
You make me feel (like I'm you're butterfly)  
It's just you and me (high up in the sky)

You're my best friend, my baby  
There's no doubts or maybes  
You're my best friend, my baby  
There's no doubts or maybes

_[Chorus x2:]_  
You give me butterflies  
You make me feel like I can fly  
You got my head in the clouds  
You lift me off the ground  
And I don't wanna come down"

"very good now fabian."

"ok."

"They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do

Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They're gonna rip up your heads,  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

Ohhh yeah!

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

All together now!

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me  
_[x2]"_

"ok very good now i want you and you room mate to sing a song infrount of the class ok."

"ok."


	7. Chapter 7

**in the 4th lesson of the day (art):**

"ok so i'm the new art teacher Mrs. Williamson." everyone turned their heads to face Patricia.

"i know what your thinking and yes. now get over it." said an annoyed Patricia.

"ok now i want everyone to draw something that represents them ok."

"ok."

Nina drew an american flag, Joy drew a simile face, Amber drew a pair of shoes, Mara drew a peace sign, fabian drew a book, mick drew a football, alfie drew his initials in weird writing, jerome drew a whoopee cushion, eddie drew the rock sigh and patricia drew a skull and cross bones.

"ok now i would like for everyone to explain why they drew what they drew ok. so mara please explain."

"ok i drew a peace sigh because i think peace is one of the most important things in the world."

"thank you mara. now mick."

"i chose to draw a football because football is one of my fave sports."

"ok now joy."

"i drew a smilie face because i am a very joyful person."

"ok now fabiba."

"i drew a book because i love to read."

"ok now nina."

"i drew an american flag because im american."

"ok now amber."

"i drew a pair of shoes because i love shoes."

"ok now alfie."

"i drew my initials in weird writing because some people think i'm weird."

"ok now jerome."

"i drew a whoopee cushion because i love to prank people."

"ok now eddie."

"i drew the rock sigh because i love rock music."

"ok now patricia."

"i drew a skull and cross bones because a lot of people call me a goth and because it was the first thing to come to mind."

"ok."

then the bell went and everyone got their stuff and went to their next lesson.

**the next lesson (history):**

"hello class i'm Mr. martin." said the teacher causing every head turning to nina.

"i know what your thinking and yes."

"ok so class anyone tell me what god Hephaestus is." " yes miss Williamson."

"he's a Greek god sir."

"very good now can anybody name is wife." "yes Mr miller."

"Aphrodite is sir."

"very good can anybody name who Aphrodite has an affair with." " yes Mr Clark."

"ares sir."

"very good now can anyone tell me who has the same name to Greek and roman people." "yes miss martin."

"Apollo sir."

"very good now can anybody tell me the named of the big three gods." "yes miss Williamson."

"Zeus, Hades and Poseidon for the Greek's and and Jupiter, Neptune and Proserpine for the roman's sir."

"very good now can anybody tell me what Anubis is the Egyptian god of." "yes Mr Rutter."

"he's the god of death."

"actually he's not can someone tell me what he is." "yes Mr miller."

"he's the Egyptian god of judgement of life and death sir."

"very good now can anyone tell me who are Isis's siblings and her husband." "yes Mr Clark."

"Isis's siblings are Osiris, Seth and Nepthys and her husband is Osiris sir."

"very good now can someone tell me who Apollo's and Artemis's mother is." " yes miss martin."

"Leto sir."

"very good." the bell went so everyone went back to the house since classes are over.


	8. Chapter 8

**the next day.**

**Patricia's pov:**

ok so after talking to mr sweet yesterday me and nina got him to let us have a talent show tomorrow. i already know what i'm going to sing and PJ an NR are going to take part and if we win me and nina said we would take off our masks to show everyone who we are. so me and nina got ready for school.(outfits on profile) i think ill get detention for my top because its very inappropriate for school. so we went down for breakfast and saw only amber, joy and mara their(outfits on profile).

"so how are you guys." i asked amber, joy and mara.

"good and we are already halfway though writing our play." said mara typical.

"cool so what are you do-." my sentence was cut short by us hearing a wow.

"going nearly full american trixie?" asked jerome.

"and i see nina is going nearly full british." said eddie i want to kill and kiss him at the same time.

"shut up slimeball and weasel." i said.

"wait which on is which?" asked a confused amber.

"slimeball is slimeball and weasel is weasel amber." said nina.

"whatever." said joy. just then trudy entered.

"ok off to school all of you. go." said trudy so we all went. when we got to school i open my locker and black and blood red confetti was exploded on me wait black and blood red confetti means prank week great just what i need.

"LEWIS, CLARK GET HEAR NOW." i screamed so loud Australia could have heard.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH LEWIS, CLARK." i heard amber scream louder then me.

"what." asked alfie.

"you really want to start prank week now? nina and eddie don't even know what it is or the rules to prank week." i said.

"yes and this year the team's are amber, mara and joy, fabian, alfie and mick, me and eddie and you and nina so you can tell nina all about it got it." jerome said to me.

"fine but don't think ill be in anyway kind." i said and walked away to science. when i got their i sat with nina, amber, joy and mara. "so this year it looks like ill be with nina and the reat will be together."

"what?"asked a very confused nina.

"prank week." said mara.

"yer so basically for a whole week our house prank one another we get told when it starts by alfie and jerome putting a confetti canon in our lockers and having it explode our favorite color confetti when we open our lockers." i said and nina nodded as to say continue. "so the rules are you can't mess with other team members clothes, you can only do 3 pranks minimum per day and you can't do a prank without the rest of your team knowing and if you break a rule your teem gets discolifide and you your team will be slaves to the winning team. got it?"

"i think so." said nina just as the bell went to signal class was starting.

"hello everyone now before we begin today's lesson their is going to be a talent show tomorrow after school and i would like everyone who would like to be in the talent show to put their hand's up." said mr sweet so me and everyone else from anubis put our hand's up. "ok you may have the rest of the dat off to practise. now go." so we all went back to anubis to practice.


	9. Chapter 9

after school the next day:

backstage at the talent show:

"god i'm so nevous." said amber.

"now introducing joy mercer." said mr sweet and joy walked onto the stage.

"hi im joy and ill be singing all i want is everything"(outfit on profile)

I feel delirious  
Come let's get out of here  
We're so anonymous  
But it's all coming clear  
We're heading for the sky  
And we'll get lost in it  
Cause all I want, all I want, all I want is everything

I will pose if I wanna  
I will vogue like Madonna  
I might not dance like MJ, RIP  
But I will give the best of me

All I want is everything, yes everything  
Too much is not enough  
I'm sick of settling for in between  
And I'm not giving up  
As long as it feels right  
At least we know that we're alive  
All I want is everything, yes everything yeah, oh

We don't ever stop  
Let's watch the sun come up  
We'll sleep when we're dead  
Cause halfway kind of sucks  
We're heading for the sky  
And we'll get lost in it  
Cause all I want, all I want, all I want is everything.

I will pose if I wanna  
I will vogue like Madonna  
I might not dance like MJ, RIP  
But I will give the best of me

All I want is everything, yes everything  
Too much is not enough  
I'm sick of settling for in between  
And I'm not giving up  
As long as it feels right  
At least we know that we're alive  
All I want is everything, yes everything yeah, oh

(Bridge)  
Hold onto me and I'll hold onto you  
Don't over think, what have we got to lose?  
It's me and you, me and you no matter what  
Oooh

We're heading for the sky  
And we'll get lost in it  
Cause all I want, all I want, all I want is everything

I will pose if I wanna  
I will vogue like Madonna  
I might not dance like MJ, RIP  
But I will give the best of me

All I want is everything, yes everything  
Too much is not enough  
I'm sick of settling for in between  
And I'm not giving up  
As long as it feels right  
At least we know that we're alive  
All I want is everything, yes everything yeah, oh

then joy left the stage. "now mara Jaffery."

"hi ill be singing bad boys."(outfit on profile)

All the rules you break  
Make me wanna run, but I can't escape  
All the things you say  
Most of them are lies, but I'm listening

(La, La, La, La La La, La, La, La)  
That's my heart talking to my head, head, head  
Talking to my heart  
(La, La, La, La La La, La, La, La)  
That's my heart talking to my head, head  
Saying that

You're a bad boy  
I'm a good girl, and I'm gonna get my heart broken in time  
You're a bad boy  
Baby, your world is gonna chew me up and spit me out alive

If I could help myself, you know I would  
Why do the bad boys always look so good?

Baby, when you smile  
I can see the trouble that's in your eyes  
When you touch me there  
I know for certain that I'm loosin' all control, oh o-o-oh no, no

(La, La, La, La La La, La, La, La)  
That's my heart talking to my head, head  
Talking to my heart  
(La, La, La, La La La, La, La, La)  
That's my heart talking to my head, head  
Saying that

You're a bad boy  
I'm a good girl, and I'm gonna get my heart broken in time  
You're a bad boy  
Baby, your world is gonna chew me up and spit me out alive

If I could help myself, you know I would  
Why do the bad boys always look so good?

I gotta let you go  
I gotta let you go, go, go oh

I gotta let you go  
I gotta let you go

Cause  
You're a bad boy  
I'm a good girl, and I'm gonna get my heart broken in time  
You're a bad boy  
Baby, your world is gonna chew me up and spit me out alive

If I could I could help myself, you know I would  
Why do the bad boys always look so good?

La la la la la

That's my heart saying that...

then she left the stage. "now amber millington, alfie lewis and fabian rutter." she went on the stage.

"hi well be singing all that."(outfit on profile)said amber.

_[alfie]_  
Tell them haters fall back!

_[amber]_  
Na na now, if you in it to win it, then you ahead of the game!  
You ain't scared to get it in, and you don't follow them lames!  
If you all that when it's sunny, and you all that in the shade!  
If you a leader, Leader lemme hear you say...

Yeah I think I'm all that!  
You know I'm all that!  
If you think you all that, tell 'em that you all that!  
Yeah I think I'm all that, tell them haters fall back!  
You can't stop that, deuces up, I'm all that!

Bey, how you say that um...  
"Haters to the left?!"  
What was that you was sayin' up under ya breathe?!  
Uh uhh...  
You don't wanna disrespect!  
I see your lips poppin', I see you rollin' your neck!

But you ain't swaggin' like me, you ain't swingin' like me!  
Uh uh, I get it poppin', you can't bring it like me!  
Who that is that I said I couldn't do it like I do it?! (YOU!)  
Tell them turn the TV on and I see how I be movin'!

Yeah I think I'm all that!  
You know I'm all that!  
If you think you all that, tell 'em that you all that!  
Yeah I think I'm all that, tell them haters fall back!  
You can't stop that, deuces up, I'm all that!  
I'm all that, I'm all that, I'mma,I'mma, I'm all that!  
I'm all that, I'm all that, I'mma,I'mma, I'm all that!  
I'm all that, I'm all that, I'mma,I'mma, I'm all that!  
You can't stop that, deuces up, I'm all that!

_[fabian]_  
Wave bye, tell them haters what they gon' do!  
I'mma go ape, like Dragon Ball, Goku. Salute!  
Colonel of this No Limit Army, and Lil P'Nut, is the leaders of the rugrats... Tommy.  
Cymphonique, yeah she all that!  
Disrespect my sis? Then it's all black!  
Lil boy, fall back!  
All black, new Jag...  
Girls ask "Who that?"  
Take a picture of the Prince of the South, cause I'm all that!

_[amber]_  
Yeah I think I'm all that!  
You know I'm all that!  
If you think you all that, tell 'em that you all that!  
Yeah I think I'm all that, tell them haters fall back!  
You can't stop that, deuces up, I'm all that!

Hmm, what could it be that got 'em talkin' bout me?  
Lemme see...could it be that I'm rockin' my steeze?  
Lemme see... could it be that my daddy name P?  
Am I bringin' this heat, all on top of this beat?

But you ain't swaggin' like me, you ain't swingin' like me!  
Uh uh, I get it poppin', you can't bring it like me!  
Who that is that I said I couldn't do it like I do it?! (YOU!)  
Tell them turn the TV on and I see how I be movin'!

Yeah I think I'm all that!  
You know I'm all that!  
If you think you all that, tell 'em that you all that!  
Yeah I think I'm all that, tell them haters fall back!  
You can't stop that, deuces up, I'm all that!  
I'm all that, I'm all that, I'mma,I'mma, I'm all that!  
I'm all that, I'm all that, I'mma,I'mma, I'm all that!  
I'm all that, I'm all that, I'mma,I'mma, I'm all that!  
You can't stop that, deuces up, I'm all that!

If you all that and you know it clap your hands!  
If you all that and you know it clap your hands!  
If you all that and you know it, and you know they hatin' on it,  
Go ahead put some extras on it, do your dance...  
WIPE ME DOWN! WIPE ME DOWN! WIPE ME DOWN!  
WIPE ME DOWN! WIPE ME DOWN! WIPE ME DOWN!  
WIPE ME DOWN! WIPE ME DOWN!

_[alfie]_  
Yeah I think I'm all that. Tell them haters fall back!  
Lil P'Nut on this track, so mayne whatchu' call that?  
Me and Cymphonique tag teaming you haters!  
You can hate us now, or you can hate us later.  
But we ain't gon' stop!  
We gon' keep on grindin',  
Let them haters keep hating but we gon' keep on shining...  
From state to state, 3 cities a week,  
Lil P'Nut & ya home girl Cymphonique! YEAH!

_[amber]_  
Yeah I think I'm all that!  
You know I'm all that!  
If you think you all that, tell 'em that you all that!  
Yeah I think I'm all that, tell them fakers fall back!  
You can't stop that, deuces up, I'm all that!

IF YOU CONFIDENT, SAY SAY YOU ALL THAT!  
IF THEY DOUBTIN' YOU, SAY SAY YOU ALL THAT!  
"NO LIMIT FOREVER" WE,WE, WE ALL THAT!  
YOU CAN'T STOP THAT, DEUCES UP, I'M ALL THAT!

"now eddie miller." eddie went on stage.

"hi ill be singing song 2 you."

I don't wear designer clothes  
I don't go to the finest schools  
But, I know...I ain't no fool baby

I may not be a star  
I'm not driving the sickest car  
But, I know...I can make you happy baby

I don't know what you been used to  
Never been with a girl like you  
But, I can give you a love that's true to...  
your heart, not material things.

_[Chorus]_  
I'll give you my song  
These words to you  
Sing you what I feel  
My soul is true.

I don't have the world  
Can't give it to you girl  
But, All that I can do  
(All that I can do)  
Is give the song to you.

Yeah I know that you are blessed  
But, there's something that you're missing yeah  
Your own melody,  
Oh baby

I don't know what you been used to  
Never been with a girl like you  
But, I can give you a love that's true to...  
your heart, not material things.

_[Chorus]_

I'll give you my heart, my song, my words baby  
What I can say, I'll sing it.  
Oh, oooh, oooooh

I'll give my song and the rest to you baby baby  
Sing you what I feel, my soul is true.

_[Chorus]_

__"now nina martin." she went on stage(outfit on profile)

"hi ill be singing la la land."

I am confident, but  
I still have my moments.  
Baby, that's just me.

I'm not a supermodel,  
_[CD version:]_ I still eat McDonald's.  
_[video version:]_ I still eat at Ronald's.  
Baby, that's just me.

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything.  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well everything's the same  
In the la-la land machine, machine.

Who said I can't wear my converse with my dress?  
Well, baby, that's just me!

And who said I can't be single  
And have to go out and mingle  
Baby, that's not me, no, no.

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything.  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same  
In the la-la land.

Tell me do you feel the way I feel  
'cause nothing else is real  
In the la-la land appeal

_[Guitar]_

Some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything.  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same  
In the la-la land machine  
Well, I'm not gonna change  
In the la-la land machine  
I will stay the same  
In the la-la land...

Machine  
Machine  
Machine

I won't change anything in my life  
(I won't change anything in my life)  
I'm staying myself tonight  
(I'm staying myself tonight)

La la la la la...

she went off stage and got changed. "now patricia williamson." (outfit on profile)

"hi ill be singing you call me a bitch like it's a bad thing**"**

**You took me to your little crib  
Guess it must have been a big deal  
Got me starring in your wet dream  
Now it's time to get real  
I'm not looking for love  
No not today  
But you call me up and had the nerve to say  
See you next Tuesday**

You call me a bitch like it's a bad thing  
You call me a freak like that means something  
Can't get your way so you're sulking  
I think we know the rest  
Get it off your chest  
I don't give a shit  
I love it when you call me a bitch like it's a bad thing

You show up everywhere I go  
Get a grip you're acting so weird  
I don't need your jager bombs  
I think I can take it from here  
You gotta learn to leave when the party ends  
I don't really care what you tell your friends  
Tell me again

You call me a bitch like it's a bad thing  
You call me a freak like that means something  
Can't get your way so you're angry  
I think we know the rest  
Get it off your chest  
I don't give a shit  
I love it when you call me a bitch

I think you hate me because you want me  
You only want what you can't have  
I'm just being who I want to be  
But you can't deal with that

You call me a bitch like it's a bad thing  
You call me a freak like it means something  
Can't get your way so you're so pissed off  
I think we know the rest  
Get it off your chest  
I don't give a shit  
I love it when you call me a bitch like it's a bad thing

****she went off stage and got changed. "now jerome clark."

"hi ill be singing american suiteheart's."

You could have knocked me out with a feather.  
I know you've heard this all before, but we're just Hell's neighbors.  
Why, why, why won't the world revolve around me?  
In my dreams trees grow all over the streets.

But I don't know much about classic cars (cars),  
But I've got a lot of friends stuck on classic coke (coke).  
Down, set, one, hut, hut, hike,  
Media Blitz

Let's hear it for America's sweethearts  
But I must confess,  
I'm in love with my own sins.  
Let's hear it for America's sweethearts  
But I must confess,  
I'm in love with my own sins.

You can bow and pretend that  
You don't, don't know you're a legend.  
Time, time, time hasn't told anyone else yet.  
(..Sorry I just..) Let my love loose again.

I don't know much about classic cars (cars),  
But I've got a lot of friends stuck on classic coke (coke).  
Down, set, one, hut, hut, hike,  
Media Blitz

Let's hear it for America's sweethearts  
But I must confess,  
I'm in love with my own sins.  
Let's hear it for America's sweethearts  
But I must confess,  
I'm in love with my own sins.

You could have knocked me out with a feather  
I know you've heard this all before

Let's hear it for America's sweethearts  
But I must confess,  
I'm in love with my own sins.  
Let's hear it for America's sweethearts  
I must confess,  
I'm in love with my own sins.

Sweethearts  
Let's hear it for, let's hear it  
Sweethearts  
Let's hear it for, let's  
Sweethearts

"ok now PJ and NR." they enter(outfits on profile)

"hi everyone."

"well be singing daughters of darkness."

both:Na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na

PJ:We came to battle baby  
We came to win the war  
We won't surrender  
Till we get what we're lookin for  
We're blowing out our speakers  
There goes the neighbourhood  
A little scissor happy  
Little misunderstood

both:We can turn you on  
Or we will turn on you

Daughters of darkness  
Sisters insane  
A little evil  
Goes a long, long way  
We stand together  
No we're not afraid  
We'll live forever  
Daughters of darkness  
Daughters of darkness

Na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na  
Daughters of darkness  
Na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na

NR:We're all survivors somehow  
We just broke out the pack  
And I don't need no dogtag  
My name is on my back

both:We can turn you on  
Or we can turn on you

Daughters of darkness  
Sisters insane  
A little evil  
Goes a long, long way  
We stand together  
No we're not afraid  
We'll live forever  
Daughters of darkness  
Daughters of darkness

Na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na  
Daughters of darkness  
Na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na

NR:Never down  
Never out  
Playing hard  
Living loud

PJ:Keeping up  
With the boys  
Making out  
Making noise

PJ:And you better get me home

NR:Before the sun comes up...up...up

both:Daughters of darkness  
Sisters insane  
A little evil goes a long, long way  
We stand together  
No we're not afraid  
We'll live forever  
Daughters of darkness  
Daughters of darkness  
Na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na  
Daughters of darkness  
Na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na  
We're the daughters of darkness  
Na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na  
Daughters of Darkness

"ok and the winners are PJ and NR."

"ok so we said if we won then we will say who we are." said PJ.

"so i'm nina rose martin." said NR tacking off her mask.

"and i'm patricia josie williamson." said PJ tacking off her mask.


	10. Chapter 10

the next day:

amber's pov:

i can't believe nina and trixie are PJ and NR but its so cool, anyway me and mara talked mr sweet to let us have a masked dance tonight so cool, so me, mara and joy have just finished getting dressed(outfits on profile) and went downstairs, we saw nina and trixie(outfits on profile) at the table but no boys funny their normaly the first ones here oh well.

"hi guys." i said.

"hi we were just wondering were the guys were. do you know?" nina asked.

"no we were hoping you knew." joy said.

"what is patricia listening to?" mara asked.

"she's not afraid by one direction." nina answerd.

"cool so should we go to school." i said.

"yer one sec." nina said then took out one of patricia's head phones and screamed in here ear.

"god nina you could of just said something." said patricia causing nina to shrug.

at school:

patricia's pov:

so i'm not really sure what nina, joy, amber and mara were talking about on the way to school cause i was listening to one direction yer i know your probably thinking what but i'm kinda addicted to one direction at the moment. so we got to school and we were just getting stuff out of our lockers when we heard a trumpet and saw jerone and eddie in Elizibethen page boy outfits from the drama room, so funny,

"all hail the high king Alfred." eddie said.

just then alfie came around the corner on the camel from nina's play and i think fabian and mick were inside it.

"the high king alfred would like to make and anointment for one joy mercer." jerome said.

"he would like you to be his girlfriend." eddie said cusing joy to gasp.

"and for her to go out to dinner with him tomorrow after school." jerome added we all turned to joy even the camel.

"YES." joy screamed and ran to alfie who had gotten off the camel at that point.

just then my head started to hurt and i mean like being shot hurting. i screamed out in pain and passed out.

nina's pov:

after joy said yes to alfie a heard a painful scream and saw trixie pass out on the flour.

"what was that?" mick asked from the back end of the camel.

"patricia screamed and just pas-." i didn't get to finish me sentense because my head started to hurt and i passed out to.

joy's pov:

ok so nina and patricia have both passed out not good, eddie and jerome are freaking out, fabian and amber are talking in the corner, mick and mara are trying to calm eddie and jeromd down but not prevailing and me and alfie are trying to wake nina and trixie up.

just then nina and patricia shot upright panting.

"are you guys alright?" i asked.

"yer fine." said nina, patricia was just sitting their.

"good now i'd get up before eddie and jerome pass out from having panic attack's." i said.

"k." and with that they went over to were mara and mick were trying to calm eddie and jerome down.

patricia's pov:

ok so i just found out i'm the powerful one which is the dicendent of anubis. wow.

"slimeball, weasel calm down." me and nina shouted at eddie and jerome causing them to see us and that caused jerome to pick up and spin around nina and eddie to pick me up and spin me he set me down he kissed me. i was shocked at first but when i felt him pulling back i responded by putting my arms around his neck and pulling him back.


End file.
